


The City of Fallen Angels

by Ernmark (M_Moonshade)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, Hyperion City is one of the cities of Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Moonshade/pseuds/Ernmark
Summary: I’m Juno Steel, and I’ve fallen from grace. And I get it. I do. I overstepped some bounds. I went too far. I didn’t listen.But just because I’ve fallen from grace doesn’t mean I need to stay there. I don’t have to accept it. That’s what I keep telling myself, every time I look up at the glow of the Holy City– that maybe I can earn my way back in. If I do enough good, if I save enough lives, if I’m selfless and brave and humble enough, I can go back to the place I’ve lost.Maybe that’s self-delusion, but I like to think that it’s faith. And I might not have a lot to my name anymore, but I’ve got a faith that’s never been shaken.At least, not until he walked into my life.





	The City of Fallen Angels

Before it happens to you, you only ever think of the system as a binary. The innocent and righteous and martyrs are up there in the Holy City, with all their grace and all their glory. The ones who aren’t so great– the ones who are consumed by their sins– well, they’re the ones who end up like me.

I’m Juno Steel, and I’ve fallen from grace. And I get it. I do. I overstepped some bounds. I went too far. I didn’t listen.

But just because I’ve fallen from grace doesn’t mean I need to stay there. I don’t have to accept it. That’s what I keep telling myself, every time I look up at the glow of the Holy City– that maybe I can earn my way back in. If I do enough good, if I save enough lives, if I’m selfless and brave and humble enough, I can go back to the place I’ve lost.

Maybe that’s self-delusion, but I like to think that it’s faith. And I might not have a lot to my name anymore, but I’ve got a faith that’s never been shaken. 

At least, not until _he_ walked into my life.

Teeth like a fox set in a face like an incubus, all on top of legs that go on for _days_. If the face wasn’t enough to tip me off that this man was trouble, then his wings should have been a bigger clue. 

You can tell a lot about a person by their wings. Not just if they’re angel or demon, either. You can tell how long it’s been since an angel has fallen, for one. Where they’ve been, for another. People who go to Dis always wind up coming back with that weird silver shine to their wings. Hyperion City leaves behind a layer of dull red dust that never quite gets out of pinions or scales, no matter how hard you try. The things that live in Pandaemonium tend to like taking bites out of you, and wings are their favorite chewtoys. 

This guy, though? He kept his wings out of sight, tucked neatly into that other plane of existence. It might have had something to do with my office, which was cramped enough with just the two of us and no extra appendages to worry about. 

“Rex Glass,” he called himself, but I knew that was a lie the minute he said it. “You came highly recommended by a colleague of mine.” 

That’s a phrase I don’t like to hear. Too many people only talk about me because they want me dead. “You don’t say. Which colleague was that, exactly?” 

“Sasha Wire.” And he smiled at me like he knew a secret– probably because he had more of them stashed away than Hyperion City had demons. “She seemed confident that you wouldn’t need me to elaborate.”

I almost swore– which, considering the company, would have been a bad idea. “You’re with Dark Matters.” 

He raised a finger to his lips, but his grin just widened. “I would be grateful if you were to keep that little detail between the two of us.” 

The Holy City’s elite investigators; the ones who stepped in when there were monsters even Hell couldn’t manage on its own. No wonder he hid his wings– they’d give him away in a heartbeat, and there were plenty of demons around here who would love to make their reputation bringing down the likes of him. 

“Alright, you have my attention,” I said. “So what brings a man like you to a place like this?” 

“I’m glad you asked, Mister Steel.” He got in close– closer than I usually prefer with clients, but he had a secret to keep and I wasn’t about to say no to sharing space with someone who looked like that. “It seems there’s an eldritch abomination lurking in Hyperion City. A low-priority beast, really, but it’s one we would rather get contained before it causes undue havoc.”

“Before it finds a way to sneak into the Holy City, you mean.”

“Well, yes, that would be the worst case scenario.” At least he looked apologetic when he said it. “But the faster it’s found and neutralized, the better. And to do that, I need someone with an ear to the ground and an open eye. A _private_ eye, so to speak.” 

It was almost a shame he was an angel. The look he gave me could bring a priest to the crossroads just for a chance at a second glance. But if you’ve been in the business as long as me, you don’t trade in looks, no matter how soulful.

“Sure, it sounds interesting,” I said. “But interesting doesn’t keep the lights on.”

“My organization would see to it that you’re well compensated for your assistance, of course.” 

“Then you have yourself a deal.” I extended a hand, and he hesitated to take it.

Up in the Holy City, they run on duty and charity and altruism, and the understanding that anyone who didn’t play nice got sent down here. Hell runs on the handshake. Half the conversations that happen down here are negotiations of one variety or another, and they almost always end with some kind of bargain. 

But when he took my hand, his grip was firm and steady. For all the suggestions of naivety, he knew exactly what he was doing. “I look forward to working with you, Mister Steel.”

This man was nothing but trouble. Fortunately, trouble is my middle name.

“Agent Glass,” I said. “Welcome to Hell.”


End file.
